


Reflections and Resolution

by fanboi214



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: Kurt Wagner wakes up naked and alone in a bizarre wintery candy shop. It soon becomes apparent the sweet treats have the ability to alter his mind and body because unbeknownst to the fuzzy blue mutant he's nabbed the staring role in Mojoverse's new exhibitionist ratings bonanza
Relationships: Scott Summers/Kurt Wagner (sorta)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made this to satisfy the following prompt:
> 
> Theme: Elf Isolation  
> The Object: Candy Cane  
> The Character: Elf  
> The Setting: Candy Shop
> 
> (Went a little liberal with the definition of 'elf') It's a bit of a weird one but hopefully fun. Enjoy!

Kurt Wagner didn’t know how he got here. Hell he didn’t know where here was. Life as an X-man had been strange but this was the first time he’d ever woken up completely naked in a bizarre wintery candy store. It was an alarming development to be certain, but not as stressful as it would be for most people. He of course bamfed around to get the lay of the land. No windows. And one huge sliding door compromising the entire back wall. It was unfortunately opaque, so Kurt had no idea what lay beyond it. Above it was a digital clock which at the moment read, “47 hours 58 minutes and 12 seconds.” The counter was ticking away which was either very ominous or promising. It wasn’t clear yet. 

The stalwart mutant found that the store was divided into six distinct sections. In the back of the room was a large trough full of various sour candies, all either bright blue or neon yellow. Besides them a long case with an assortment of pastries, flaky brown dough glazed with hot pink frosting. Next was a display of oddly colored licorice twists. Some were the traditional red but the traditional black licorice were swapped out for a deep blue. Continuing around the room was display with assorted hard candies. Most of these were a bright silver but there were also a fair number of reds and yellows mixed in amongst them. Then came the aforementioned sliding door. On its opposite side was a freezer case, hosting an array of pale blue popsicles. Finally the last section a rather substantial section of chocolates housed in bright yellow, red and blue wrappers. And at the heart of it all was a faux gingerbread house, maybe a little larger than a child’s playhouse. 

Kurt could of course try to teleport out, but he’d be forced to do so blindly and that always held a degree of risk. The environment, at least outwardly, didn’t seem hostile so he decided to gamble on the timer and find a place to settle in. He made his way into the gingerbread house which was mostly barren inside. One wall had a floor length mirror with a piece of paper taped to its surface. The note read, “You may eat as much as you like. You must eat at least one item every time the bell sounds.” 

The second Kurt read that sentence he decided he would absolutely not eat any of the food in this store. This was some sort of game or test but whatever it was, Kurt wasn’t going along with it. For all he knew the food could be poison, no matter how sweet it looked. He was going to stand up and be strong, ignore this bell and force his captor to come confront him for that defiance. Then he sat in that house slowly staring out at a ticking clock for seven uninterrupted hours and lo and behold no bell sounded. With each passing minute he grew more confused by its absence and therein more anxious to hear it. 

***

“Ring the bell!!!!” Mojo raged from the control room his arms flailing from inside his chair. 

“Not yet.” Major Domo replied dryly. One of the very few people who could get away with defying the giant slug tyrant. 

“He’s not doing anything! This is boring!!!!”

“Which is why the viewers aren’t watching yet,” Domo spoke knowing full well that Mojo wasn’t listening to him. 

“Send in some assassins, killer hounds, turn the floor to lava! Make something happen or you’re done!!!!” Mojo screeched. 

“Just give it time, sir.” Major Domo said unshakable in his conviction. Change was not a thing that was easy for Mojo. So this was always going to be a difficult prospect. His instincts were all fights to the death or giant explosions. But research was very clear on this and Domo was confident that this new style of programing would take off, provided it was done well. So here it was a NEW kind of Mojoverse programming, a backdoor pilot ‘holiday special.’ He made sure to get a big name, huge fan favorite when he kidnapped an X-men. The blue, furry one with three fingers per hand and a prehensile hand wouldn’t have been his FIRST choice, but the rest were all on there impenetrable island when Domo went hunting. Besides Kurt was a fine specimen even if he were a bit distinct. Point was he was a mutant and a big named one. That alone would bring views. Many people would even tune in just to watch the naked mutant wander aimlessly, but that of course was just the prep. What Domo understood that Mojo couldn’t was that time was a tool. 

***

Kurt stared up at the clock. He had been alone in this room for ten hours at this point. He hadn’t eaten in well over that. He was bored stiff. His stomach was killing him. He was surrounded by food. And not just any kind of food, candies, desserts, sweets that smelled absolutely sublime. As the moments flew by he wondered more and more why he was afraid to eat. Was he really going to starve himself for two straight days? What happened then? What if that door opened and he found himself under attack. Being too weak to move wouldn’t exactly have him prepped for a fight. And maybe his captor didn’t want him to eat? Maybe this weird bell nonsense was some sort of reverse psychology. 

He strayed from his shelter and weighed his options. He should eat something. But what? He didn’t want to take too much without knowing where this food came from or who provided it. The pastries seemed the logical choice. They provided the most bang in the smallest package. He bamfed over to the case and slid it open cautiously. He studied his options for a beat before realizing he couldn’t make an informed decision. So he just grabbed a beignet and took a bite, the strange pink powdered sugar falling onto his blue fur as he sunk his teeth in. Kurt didn’t hear the bell with his first bite, he was too taking by the taste. Sweet and a little spicy, absolutely fucking delicious. He devoured the pastry and quickly moved onto the other. As he ate his second he noticed the bell and wondered if perhaps he read the note wrong. The bell wasn’t sounding to prompt him to eat. It seemed to be sounding in response to his eating. He tested the theory by eating another beignet, and he was rewarded with a ding. 

Odd. This whole thing was odd. Kurt reread the note, “You may eat as much as you like. You must eat at least one item every time the bell sounds.” Perhaps under other circumstances he would’ve realized he was being conditioned. Perhaps he would’ve seen what was happening and subverted Mojo’s sick game. But he was having a hard time connecting any dots right now. You see now that his hunger was sated some of his other needs were making themselves known. The mutant felt his cheeks redden at the realization that he was standing here completely naked with a rock hard dick. He closed his eyes and bit his lip and decided to just ignore it. It would go away, right? He only had to last… Kurt glanced up at the clock… thirty two hours. 

Kurt lay on the cold hard floor. His eyes pressed shut praying that he could slip off to sleep for a while. Praying that when he opened his eyes time would pass and the throbbing between his legs would have died down. But he'd never felt anything quite like this. His hips rocked involuntarily against the ground. All sorts of dirty and erotic images flood his mind. Visions of his Rachel naked, breasts heaving begging him to enter her. He could feel the blood coursing in his veins. He was breathing faster. His eyes snapped open hoping to find something that may lead to relief. But he only saw the clock telling him there were thirty one and half hours left. 

His eyes traveled down from the clock to his one eyed monster, sticking up strong and staring him down. He needed to take care of this. It was that simple. His embarrassment had waned as his want grew and Kurt wrapped his three fingers around his cock and jerked it to completion. As the cum oozed down the insides of Kurt’s thighs caking in his fur, the blue mutant rose. He typically cleaned off after cumming to prevent this sort of thing. He padded out of the house to the store proper but he didn’t find anything to wash up. He did find that his cock had gown right back to his full length. “Again,” Kurt huffed. Still this was not a battle worth fighting. Kurt didn’t bother going back into whatever shelter the toy house provided instead plopping down on the floor and giving himself a handjob right here. After the orgasm he threw his head back to catch his breath only to find his dick harden once more. Mein Gott!” Kurt muttered, “Why won’t you stay down.” Winded Kurt let himself lay flat, his prehensile tail wrapping around his dick and coaxing another load out. It was tiring and luckily for Kurt it was all his body demanded for now. Three loads of cream for three pastries, not that he’d made that connection yet. No instead he was just relieved to be free of the erotic ache and happy to slip off to sleep. 

Hours passed and Kurt was eventually awakened by his stomach. The groggy mutant blinked his way into consciousness and let out a yawn. It took him a minute to remember his odd predicament as he stretched and got to his feet. Glancing over at the clock he saw that he had twenty six hours remaining, well over a day. He sighed as his growling stomach reminded him that three pastries was not enough to sustain a person. The shock of his nudity had worn off a bit and he was taking less pains to hide himself, though he was more sure than ever prying eyes abounded. 

When Kurt got to the bakery case he was met by a surprise. The door was locked. He wasn’t sure whether it was magnetized or just controlled remotely somehow but the door was not budging. Whoever was running all this had cut him off. That wasn’t good. And maybe he should be putting more thought into why someone would be jerking him around like this or who might do it, but he could contemplate those things while he ate. A large silver lollipop caught Kurt’s eye and he bamfed himself over to the hard candies section. He didn’t know why this called out to him, other than it was the largest item in the room. He picked up the sucker and started to lick. Kurt made note of the bell, again sounding AS he ate rather than as a prompt to eat. He decided to focus on figuring out that angle of the mystery but he was once more distracted. 

As the lollipop dissolved in Kurt’s mouth he felt a mild burning sensation in his chest. It started out rather dull and diffuse. But the more he ate the more his pecs and biceps seemed to burn. Kurt looked down to examine his sore torso and his eye went wide. The normally lithe mutant had a pair of broad, meaty, tiddies and biceps that had nearly doubled in size. His compact six pack still managed to cling to its shape but his increased mass was threatening to push it towards a muscle gut. Kurt instinctively moved his free hand to his chest hoping his fingers would prove his eyes wrong. Instead they merely verified his finding. One candy had taken him from twink to twunk. As his fingers grazed his now quite perky nips Kurt let out a moan over the sorry remnants of the lollipop. Wait was he still eating it? He should stop that. And yet… his had refused to pull the candy from his lips. He told himself that he was intent on using his left hand to pry his right away but somehow those efforts ended with his left hand resting on his right bicep, feeling it slowly inflate as he finished the last couple licks of his candy. 

Left with only the stick, Kurt’s head seemed to stop spinning for a bit. He tossed it angrily to the ground, “So the food can change me?” He said out loud. Why hadn’t he noticed this before. He wondered why the pastries didn’t change his body in some… oh. His blue cheeks turning red as he remembered his completely mad horniness and the sexual show he put on. His heart skipped a beat as he muttered his shock outloud, “This is some sort of sex thing!” 

***

“I am a genius!!!!!! This is amazing! I want more!!! Twelve seasons! Reboot it before it goes off the air! Spin offs!!! Movie adaptations!” Mojo cackled with utter glee.

“We are so fortunate to be blessed with your visionary brilliance,” Domo replied dryly. “The preview clip we released has already been watched more than any other in Mojoverse history. All social media platforms are buzzing with anticipation. Numbers are phenomenal and advanced premium feed tickets sold out in minutes. A startling number have paid for the online live feed as well.” 

“Yes! Yes!” Mojo screamed, “Ring the bell. Make him try all the candy! The audience needs to see what they do!” 

“They will.” Domo said remaining firm, “But we can’t push him beyond the peak yet sir, we need him at the height of it during the live broadcast.” Domo smiled to himself, pleased that his idea had born fruit. In truth he never thought it would fail, but this was exceeding even his expectations. He shouldn’t be surprised though… sex sells.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was deeply conflicted about his next move. After wasting away in this strange place for nearly a day he’d finally begun to understand something. The food here was meant to alter him, physically, mentally or maybe both. Different desserts affected him in different ways. Kurt suspected that each section would change him in its own specific way and he wanted to figure out what each thing did. Of course the only way to do that would be to try the candy out. Which posed a problem as the food may do something to him he didn’t want. What if he was overwhelmed and driven into another stupor of mad arousal or something way worse?

There were some good possibilities. Kurt had gained a ton of muscle from consuming a single lollipop. It was an odd feeling initially, almost like he had two foreign bodies strapped to his chest. But the longer he stood here the more he got used to it, the more natural it all felt. His body was stronger now, sturdier, maybe even a little healthier. It was almost like the room bestowed actual gifts along with its perverse punishments. Choosing blindly could be dangerous, but he did have one theory and the only risk that bore was growing a little more. Kurt reached out and scooped up a small lozenge from the table of hard candies. He gingerly placed it on his tongue and cast his eyes downward. The mutant was so intensely focused on observing his chest that his conscious mind failed to notice the ding that sounded as he slipped the candy between his lips. 

The familiar burning sensation was quick to return and now that he was paying attention the blue mutant could see his pectorals pressing outwards as the candy disappeared in his mouth. So there it was, confirmation. The desserts in the same section had the same effect. “That experiment was definitely worth it,” Kurt muttered not overtly aware that he was cupping his new pecs in his hands. Kurt bamfed back over to his tiny shelter. He shouldn’t push his lucky any farther. He should just wait and see what happens when the timer runs out. Or better yet wait for rescue of some sort. He only had over a full day still on the clock. 

As Kurt fell into the increasingly familiar waiting game his mind pondered the situation. It was so complex but also entirely straight forward. It didn’t take long to come to the conclusion that if he was a wise man he’d stay away from the food for the rest of his time here. He didn’t know if these alterations would last. And he was lucky enough not to have permanently altered his mind with those pastries. Sure he’d get hungry in the coming hours, but he wouldn’t starve to death. The biggest wild card remained the timer. He didn’t know what was supposed to happen when it ticked down, but he was in decent enough fighting shape if it came to that. He was lucky enough to have chosen something that amped up his physical strength. It could be worse… who knows what those other desserts did. Also… maybe it could be better? Maybe something else here was the key to helping him. But he wouldn’t know because he definitely wasn’t tasting any more food. 

It’s been said the hardest thing in the world is to not think about a zebra if someone tells you not to think about a zebra. This was said by people who have never woken up naked and trapped in some sort of perverted Wonkaland. Kurt tried for hours to avoid thinking about the elephant in the room. But what else was there to think about? And he had so many questions. Who was doing this? How? Why? Why did the beignets make him horny? Why did the lollipop give him muscles? Was there a pattern? A hidden meaning to work out? The color coding system was odd but too specific to be coincidence. Plus why wasn’t he allowed to eat the pastries again? Why did it bother him he couldn’t? Was everything here one taste and done? Maybe if he could figure out the logic behind all this he could navigate the rewards among the whammies. Maybe that was the point of this? He lay on his back running through a million and one ideas as to what the code could be. His tail swaying from side to side keeping time as the second slowly passed by. 

Now and then his eyes did drift down to his new chest. It seemed the only thing that could distract him from the surroundings. He looked so different with only one change. He didn’t hate it… but he felt so wildly imbalanced with his rather lean legs. His eyes drifted back to the candies. Then the clock. Twelve hours left. His stomach again begging for sustenance. He could go have another lollipop. The worse that would do was grow his muscles and while he was bigger than he had been he was still more than a few levels below a bodybuilder. He could take on more mass comfortably… but he’d look so out of proportion. 

Kurt found himself making rounds of the store. Pacing in circles as he worked up the nerve to do what he knew he’d ultimately do. This choice would change him. How? He couldn’t possibly know. There was no way to reason his way through this; there may not even be reason to the system. So Kurt bit the bullet. Coming to stop at the sour candies trough. Kurt scooped up a modest helping, bamfed back to the mirror, and hesitated only a second. Grounding himself, Kurt took a breath and then popped a candy in his mouth. His face puckered hit with the sheer bitterness of the candy and unable to hear the bell sounding in the distance. Kurt cleared his throat and studied himself in the mirror. He didn’t look particularly different. Did it do a mental thing? He waited a minute to see if he’d feel something hit him but his mind was still. Maybe these were normal? Maybe he hadn’t had enough? At least it could sate his hunger. The mutant tossed back a handful of the sours, this time noticing the series of chimes and vaguely remembering reading something about a bell. Wait… Kurt blinked. His body was back to normal. 

He brought his hand to his chest and found himself surprisingly upset to find his massive pectorals were down to their normal size. He wasn’t sure if this was taking his muscles away or merely putting him back to normal. So there was only one way to find out. Kurt bamfed over to the sours and tossed another handful down his gullet (the bells chiming as they were like to do). Then he teleported back to the mirror and took a look. To his relief he still had definition. He looked exactly the way he had when he came here. This was perfect, amazing, beyond amazing. There was a candy to reset him. If things got out of hand or he stumbled onto something bad he’d just try some of these.

He could of course sustain himself on these candies and simply not try any other from this point. He had half a day. He wasn’t exactly frail with hunger. But now that the threat was removed why not see what this candyland had in store? Fuck it. He was trying it all. As one may assume, but Kurt failed to realize, a soft ringing sounded with every item the fuzzy mutant sampled. And boy did he sample them. 

Kurt began with the chocolates. He helped himself to a number of different bars and quickly had their blue, yellow and red wrappers in tatters at his feet. Only a few bites into a particularly rich chocolate and caramel bar he detected the burning sensation. This time it was coming not from his chest but from his backside. It was a huge relief to Kurt to know that he could grow his bottom half along with his top. Of course now that his chest was back to normal he’d have to pump it up to match, but that balance would be easy to achieve. A quick bamf over to the mirror confirmed his suspicions. Kurt’s ass had inflated into a pert fat bubbly butt and his thighs took on strength of their own.

Kurt’s next stop was the frozen food department. This proved much less straightforward. Kurt sucked down three popsicles and he STILL couldn’t figure out what they were doing to him. Now he was in front of the mirror deep-throating the barely flavored rod of ice as if that were the most natural thing in the world. His eyes combed every inch of his body and outside of his tight new ass, nothing was different. If the popsicle was doing something it had to be mental… but he felt the same. Kurt sighed. He could go suck on some sours until he was back to normal, but then he’d need to build his butt from the ground up again. Whatever. If it did something to him it would become clear in time. 

Kurt continued his circuit of the room landing at the hard candies. The mutant did his best to inflate his chest up to its earlier glory, now that he had the trunks to match. In reality he may have taken him up just a notch more than his first experience. But as he bamfed over to the mirror and took in his full, new, improved, muscle bod he couldn’t help but let out a wolf whistle. He didn’t know if it was spending over a day in isolation or the intense attention he’d been paying to his body, but Kurt really appreciated the look. He found himself modeling slightly, playing to the mirror. Long forgotten was any paranoia about being watched or fear of his captor. He was looking fine and there was still an entire station to sample. 

Kurt settled at the final station, reached out, grabbed a handful of the licorice, and bamfed back to the mirror. With a vicious chomp, Kurt snapped off the heads of several twists in one bite. He spotted the change immediately. It couldn’t be. I mean it could be. It made some sense. It seemed subtle and all but a man knows his penis and Kurt’s penis was not that large when he woke up this morning. As the fuzzy blue man slurped down another licorice whip his manhood plumped up. Kurt was not a vain man. But he was a man. And if all he had to do to make his junk huge was to eat some candy….

Kurt finished the licorice in his hand and rather embarrassingly bamfed back for just a few extras. What was lovely about these is they didn’t just make him longer. His dick seemed to be getting fatter with the stretching. And his balls had definitely been growing along side them. Kurt wondered how his new penis would look when erect. Kurt hoped he hadn’t gotten carried away and made a monster. He realized his hand was absentmindedly petting its length and he forced himself to stop. What was he even doing. Had boredom and hunger driven him completely mad. He looked at himself in the mirror. This was the new him and he liked it. With the exception of the frozen treat, he’d figured what all the food did. Mostly it just seemed to make him bigger in different areas and different ways. He was used to being a lithe athlete and had never thought of himself as a muscle man and yet it was not a bad look for him. 

Kurt hadn’t paid attention to the timer since his exploratory mission had begun. If he had, he’d know that all of it had been accomplished in well under an hour. Which left him still the better part of the day to sit alone with his thoughts. To battle temptations to push his growth just a little further. To get an ass that was a tiny bit fatter or a dick that was maybe an inch or so longer. Come to think of it Kurt didn’t really know how big his dick was any more at least not erect. There was a way to find out. The mutant disappeared in a puff of brimstone. 

Kurt found himself standing in front of the dreaded pastry case. He didn’t need these to enter a state of arousal. But it would be quicker and easier. He feared losing control of himself however enjoyable the experience had been it was beyond intense. Not that it mattered anyway. The case was locked. Kurt reached out and was delighted and mortified to find that it slid right open. The mutant stared down at the treats, his eyes settling on a particularly hefty eclair, with pink frosting. While the mutant debated internally about his next move something new happened. The bell rang. Not after her ate something or as he chewed it. The bell rang and the mutant began salivating. Without thought or awareness he reached down and picked up the eclair. 

No sooner had the mutants tongue touched the flaky dough than he felt the first jolts in his loins. He wasn’t sure what had made him pull the trigger but- *ding* He reached out and grabbed a second pastry. In for a penny in for a pound he guessed. The bell continued to toll and Nightcrawler shoveled eclairs into his mouth at a rate he couldn’t keep track of. With crumbs falling on his fur and the plate finished, Kurt closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the rush of hormones. He let out a purr as one of his hands began to toy with his nipples. He grinned widely watching his dick harden to its new spectacular length, just under a foot. But he could fix that. Kurt teleported on over to the licorice stand and had just a little snack. 

The roiling inside Kurt’s body reached its peak and the mutant felt his toes curling. He could barely stand straight anymore and he braced himself against the stand. Closing his eyes Kurt prepared himself to be whisked away to that wonderful sexual dream from earlier. He saw Rachel laying naked on a bed and he begun to pad over to her, but as he reached the edge he heard a voice ring out. “Kurt!” In his mind, Kurt turned to find Scott Summers very naked and looking fine as fuck. “You realize Rachel’s my daughter.” 

“Yes. But she’s a grown woman, Scott.” 

“If you think I’m letting my daughter be with a man I haven’t fucked yet, you’re crazy.” 

“Understood.” Kurt replied as Scott walked up to him and pushed him back down on the bed, Rachel having disappeared as magically as she appeared in his mind’s eye. Things moved quickly. Kurt felt Scott’s lips against his. The other man’s fingers sunk into his hole. Kurt let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling back. That felt so good. Why had he never done this before…

In reality Kurt had his back pressed up against the ice cream case as he slowly pressed one of his thick fingers into his virgin hole. His other hand happily tweaked the nipple in his new and improved pectoral and his monster cock was dripping with precum. The mutant lost in a world all his own was putting on a hell of a show, blissfully unaware of the hundreds of millions of eyes watching out in Mojoverse. The bell dinged out and Kurt’s tail dipped into the freezer case and surfaced with a popsicle. The tail brought the popsicle to his lips and the fuzzy elf started felating the rod of ice. He moved like a pro, his tongue flicking along ‘Scott’s’ dick as if he’d done it before, which he of course hadn’t. But the more he sucked that cockicle the more perfect it felt. In fact as he got its length down his throat his cock burst letting loose the first of many loads to come. 

***

“Just look at those numbers!” Mojo shouted happily gnashing his hands together. “They’re the highest in years. The highest numbers in all time.” Domo pulled his eyes away from the screen, with the greatest effort. He glanced at the ratings and blinked. No. This couldn’t be. The numbers were the highest ever but beyond that… “Sir,” Domo exclaimed “One hundred percent of TV sets in Mojoverse are attuned to this program. Everyone in this world is currently watching Kurt Wagner fuck himself silly.” And as he looked back at the screen Domo understood why.

The live show had been going for hours now and Kurt was not disappointing. His unique physiology provided Kurt with special opportunities and sparked the interest of Mojoverse’s masses. There were of course interactive components for premium subscribes who got to choose when and how to steer the blue man. But there was also a great deal of fun to be had in simply seeing what his mind got up to on its own. He had put on an evolving and varied show for his audience but sadly it was coming to an end. 

***

The former acrobat had his neck and shoulders on the ground, but the rest of his body was turned up as if he was propped on some invisible wall. His tail was sliding in and out of his now sizable rear, pumping like a well oiled machine. Kurt had been hitting the hard candies and the licorices particularly hard. So his now two foot long, rock solid dick hung down nestling in the caverns of his cartoonishly large bosoms. Kurt’s entire chest was drenched in his own cum as the firehose between his legs was freely raining cum down all over his body as he titty fucked himself. His tongue lolled out happily lapping any jizz that it could find.

An alarm wailed loud enough to pull Kurt out of his sex stupor. Kurt relaxed his abs and let his body roll flat onto the ground. He licked the droplets of semen off of his lips and tried to catch his breath. He found himself giggling at his truly ridiculous cock even now jutted out and up. The alarm though, the alarm meant something. Kurt got up and scanned the room. The countdown… it reached zero!? How? There were hours and hours left only seconds ago. Did that mean… his time was over? Kurt blinked he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

Kurt had to act fast. He had planned to undo this all before time ran out. He bamfed over to the sours but as he went to grab them the lid snapped shut. Kurt’s eyes went wide. He was stuck like this?! What? No… he bit his lip to push down a pulse of arousal. Apparently he’d yet to work out all those pastries. Kurt needed to try really hard to focus. Who knew what was to happen next. He popped towards the large sliding door just as it flew back to reveal… Scott Summers?? No it was some sort mannequin of Scott. Absolutely captivated Kurt took a step into the room. 

The likeness of the X-men leader was stark naked save for his visor. His hands planted firmly on his hips with a very generous member sticking out from his legs. Only his cock was unlike the rest of Scott’s statue… it was a candy cane. A red and blue striped candy cane. The color combo was familiar to Kurt because it was the exact shades from the licorice whips. Scott also had a note taped to his chest. It read, “Congratulations! Twenty minutes to collect your prize. Decisions final.” 

Kurt’s brow furrowed in confusion. There was a lot to process here but all Kurt’s mind wanted to focus on was that candy cane cock. God he wanted it between his lips. It had to be linked to the other room. Kurt chastised himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. He looked up and was able to see that Scott was only the first of several statues provided for him to play with, each with the same candy cane cocks. Colossus stood upon a pedestal flexing his massive muscles, his silver, red, and yellow cock bursting out above his posers. Of course, Piotr was represented by a hard candy and which granted his trademark muscles. Kurt caught sight of a Wolverine dummy and instantly knew that the yellow and blue stripped cock between the notoriously sour tempered mutant’s legs would grant him healing abilities. Besides Wolvie was Forge who was stuffing his delicious butt with one of his hightech gizmo. His red, yellow, and blue striped dick offering the same delicious behind. A step over Remy LeBeau hung from a stripper pole while his own candy pole was striped tan and purple. Kurt chuckled. Remy made people horny. He’d be proud. But that left the mysterious refrigerated treats. Kurt hadn’t figured out what they did but when he saw a facsimile of Robert Drake it clicked. “Oh! I’m gay now!” Kurt exclaimed. He hadn’t until this very second even questions why he’d been fantasizing about men for the past twelve hours. Damn he had a lot of popsicles too. “I’m like very gay.” Kurt muttered. 

The final thing Kurt noticed was yet another countdown clock. “Twenty minutes to collect. Decisions are final.” Kurt muttered. Whatever the game was he had won? And this was his reward. He could customize himself however he wanted… forever. This would require a great deal of thought and self control. Sadly Kurt was still riding fucking high on Remy’s pastries and he just wanted to suck, fuck, and be fucked by ever last one of these mannequins. He wanted to suckle at Colossus’s bulging breasts. He wanted to kiss Remy’s taunting lips, gargle Scott’s sagging balls and eat out Forge’s ass. He want to ride Bobby till his wheels came off and Logan well he wanted to do everything he could imagine to that Logan doll. 

Kurt found a groan escaping his lips. Kurt bit down on lips as his cock erupted, spewing like a canon all over Scott’s chest. He looked down to find that his tail had been jerking him off as he surveyed the room. It was probably the only reason he was able to keep the level of attention he did. Because FUCK were his teammates hot. How did he never notice how unbelievably sexy? How did Bobby accomplish anything? How was he supposed to accomplish anything? Did he want to accomplish anything? He looked back up at the clock that was already down to eighteen minutes. Time was running out. He should just lick Logan’s cock and get out of here. But then he wouldn’t get to have fun with the rest of these boys. Maybe… maybe he’d just save Logan to last. How long could it take to undo things? 

Fuck. No more wasting time Kurt had to get things done. There was a flurry of bamfs around the room. In the coming days the footage would be rewound and dissected for all the mini moves Kurt made. He’d taken some seconds to worship Piotr’s body. He also motorboated Logan’s chest. He took a few nice long licks of Bobby’s popsicle as well as Gambit’s. Ultimately when it all settled down Kurt had moved the Scott statue so his penis loomed over Forge’s head. Kurt slid back onto Scott’s candy dick, mewling in pleasure as the cane pushed into him. He bent on all fours to suck on Forge’s candy cane as his pelvis slammed back into Scott. Kurt felt his ass growing even as Scott was in him. His boy was engulfing the other man and in that moment Kurt knew he needed this. 

He needed to know what it felt like to be fucked by another man, a real man not a statue. He needed a warm fat dick up his ass not just some makeshift dildo. He didn’t know what he wanted but he didn’t want to leave this place as he came into it. Still his cock was too long to live with. Plus he had gotten too into worshipping Colossus and his muscles were nigh unmanageable. He’d need to reset himself to factory settings and work from there. His eyes drifted to the clock. Five minutes to go. He had to hurry. Luckily Kurt could move fast. 

Kurt bamfed over the Wolverine statue. Taking two large handfuls of his buns Kurt descended on the faux Logan’s cock. As the candy melted on his tongue, Kurt felt the weight melting off his body. He almost stopped right then and there. Part of his mind was screaming at him to keep his ridiculous cock and porn star tiddies. But the healing powers were luckily sponging away his rampant horniness and returning his mind to normal. He wasn’t sure if he was still gay because this… wasn’t bad still. Kurt gave the candy cane a few more licks until he was relatively confident he was back to normal. He pulled back to look up at the clock. A minute and thirty seconds. It would be over. He’d hopefully go back home to Krakoa no worse for the wear. 

Kurt hobbled up to his feet looking out over the statues and realizing just how batshit insane these days had been. He remembered that he had no clue who put him here or where here was. Though he was now at least pretty clear on the why. Kurt’s eyes seemed to naturally fall back on the Bobby doll. A thought playing in his head as his final minute ticked down. HIs teammates were really very very attractive even in his normal state Kurt knew that. But now he saw them with different eyes and well… he disappeared in a puff rematerializing next to Bobby. He gave the statues cock one long lick up its length and then another for safe measure. Nothing wrong with being a little bi-curious at the end of all this. 

Kurt saw the Remy statue grinning down at him and he smirked back up at the statue. He had thirty seconds and a devious thought. The room was once again filled with a flurry of Bamfs.

***

“You’re sure he’s not in Otherworld?” Bobby asked, looking across the table to his BFF. 

“Yes, Bobby!” Kitty insisted. “The Quiet Council would know. He just… disappeared.” 

“Okay, Okay! I’m just saying Kurt goes missing during this whole ‘swords’ nonsense. Seems like kinda a missed opportunity if he’s not involved.” Bobby shrugged. 

“I would agree.” A thick German accent cut through the room. “Honestly I’m kind of insulted.” 

“Kurt!” Kitty screamed as she hopped out of her chair and sprinted across the bar. She wrapped her fuzzy blue friend in a tight hug. “Where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick. It’s been days and no one could find you. Sage said you just disappeared through the New York gate.”

“It’s a long story, Katze. But I’m fine.” He assured her. 

“You gotta give us more than that.” Bobby said. 

“I went to attend church and I… well I wound up in Mojoverse. But I got back here.” 

“My God,” Kitty muttered. “I feel awful-.” 

“I’m fine.” Kurt insisted. “Better than fine.” He kissed Kitty on the forehead. “Now is Logan not lurking about this place somewhere?” 

Bobby shook his head. “Still swinging his sword all around Otherworld.” 

Kurt let out a hmph as he scanned the room his eyes located Daken seated at the bar. “Shame. Well my friends, I’m going to grab a drink.” He turned from the two and headed towards the bar. 

Bobby taking extra notice of the swishing in his hips, which was only accentuated by his tail. Kitty looked back over to Bobby, “Does he seem… different.” 

“Yup.” Bobby nodded “At least that ass does.” 

Kurt sunk into the chair besides Daken and the boy turned to face him. “Since when do you have pheromone powers?”

“I don’t.” Kurt replied coyly. 

“You smell like sex on legs, elf.” Daken said squarely. 

Kurt let the hint of a grin catch the corner of his lips and met Daken’s eye. “Strange.”


End file.
